Sakura's Suprise In High School
by DarkenedXAngel
Summary: Sakura and her friends are startin highschool and they meet up with some people. Surprise appearances. AN: I do not own Naruto. Pairings: SasuXSaku, KigocXGaara, AlisaXEdwin, NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

OMG my first story!!!

Ok. This story about the Naruto gang going to High School for the first time.  
But then they meet some people from another anime (which u will find out in the story) . 

Chapter 1 

"Sakura!!! Get your ass out of bed! Its your first day of school and your already late!" Sakura jumps out of bed and wipes her eyes. "Sure thing mom!" 'Would it kill you to ask nicer you slut?' She thought as she grabs her pink halter top and a denim mini-skirt.She walks to the bathroom and takes a hot shower.

Thirty minutes later she gets out and grabs her purse, pink Ipod, backpack, and Sasuke's Hellogoodbye( One of my fave bands) and Panic!At The Disco cds. She grabs one of them Oats N' Honey bars and takes a HUGE bite. Halfway done she walks towards the door and puts on her pink and white Jordans.

"Sakura! Get your ass over here!" She starts to walk up the stairs and trips over the rug and fell back. "AHHH!!" She hits one of the couches in the living room.  
She gets back up and starts to go back up. "Here, this is your lunch money. I don't want a fucking skeleton as a daughter." She grabs the money and heads down stairs. Trips over the rug and falls down the stairs again. " OMG! Owww"  
She gets up and grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

Sakura gets to school and walks to Hinata, puts her hand on Hinata's shoulder and scared the shit out of her."OMG! What the fuck are you trying to do? You trying to kill me??" Sakura fell down. "Oh, Hi Sakura. Sorry about that." Flashing a big smile.

"Its ok... So Hinata, have you seen Sasuke?" She starts to scratch her head.

"Ummm... I think he's with Neji and Rock Lee. Sakura starts to walk towards the Quad(Big place in the middle of the school for people to hang).

As Sakura walks to the Quad, she bumps into a group of 6 girls. The girl with red hair got pissed. "What's your problem bitch?" A tall girl with purple hair stopped her just before she jumped on Sakura." Ichigo! Stop that girl is not worth it!" They start to walk away and the girl bumped Sakura. Sakura stopped for a moment to think. 'Hmmmm...Where did I hear that name before?' "Hey! Are you Ichigo Momomiya?"

The group of girls stopped for a minute. "What? Did you just say Ichigo"  
"Umm...Yea. Is one of you Ichigo Momomiya?  



	2. Chapter 2

DarkenedXAngel: So Delia, did u like my story so far? 

Animelove101:Yea! Alisa, are you gonna make Ichigo and Sakura friends or enemies?

DarkenedXAngel: Yea! I'm gonna make them friends!

Animelove101:-squeaks girly-Yay!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

--------**RECAP**---------

"Hey! Are you Ichigo Momomiya?"

The group of girls stopped for a minute.

"What? Did you just say Ichigo?"

"Umm...Yea. Is one of you Ichigo Momomiya?"

--------**END RECAP**--------

"Yea thats me." The girl with red hair said."How did u know my name?"

"Oh. Um , I heard your name in the news. Something about saving a blonde boy from attacking ninjas."

"Heh." She smiled. "Yea, I saved Ryou from getting hurt from those ninjas. They were kinda weird. Her cell phone went BEEP and she pulled it out faster than Sakura thought. "Hold on. My boyfriend texted me." She smiled and turned red like her hair. She was quiet and was texting for a minute.

The girl with purple hair smiled at Sakura and pulled out her purple Ipod. "Hi. My names Zakuro." A quiet girl with green hair stepped out and smiled. "Hello, Im Lettuce." A girl with blue hair looked at Sakura for a moment. "Hello. My name is Mint. Nice to meet you. Hey Ichigo. Doesnt she kinda look like you?" "Huh? Me? Yea kinda. Except our hair color and eye color. So umm... Where were you going?"

"Ummm. I was going to return some cds to my "friend" Sasuke. I think hes at the quad with some other friends.

"Oh." A little girl with orange hair popped out from behind Lettuce and Mint. "Hi! Im Pudding!" Another girl with lite yellow hair came out and grabbed Pudding. "Pudding SHUT UP! Oh, Hi my name is Berry." Then hit Pudding on the head. "OWWWW! Berry! That hurts!"

A few minutes later a very hot blonde came over and put his arms on Ichigo. "Hi Ichigo" He kissed her and said hi to the others. "Hi Ryou. Wheres Keiichiro?" A tall guy with long black hair came. "Good morning guys. Hey Ichigo, u left this at the cafe yesterday." He handed her red Ipod. "Thanks Keiichiro. I thought a lost this."

Sakura was about to walk away. "Oh yea. Hey Ryou, Keiichiro! Meet my new friend Sakura." Sakura turned pinkish. "Hi Ryou. Hi Keiichiro." Keiichiro came and shook her hand. "Hello Sakura." Ryou just stood there and then just put his hand in his hair. "Hi Sakura."

"Well its nice meeting u guys. Im gonna go to Sasuke." She started to walk. "Wait Sakura! Give me ur phone number!" Ichigo smiled. "Ok" A few minutes later, Naruto came up to Sakura. "Mornin' Sakura!" Naruto flshed a BIG smile at her. "Oh Hi Naruto!" She waved. "Wheres Sasuke? I NEED to borrow his cd." She looked at him weird. "Ok c'mon Naruto. Bye guys!" She pulled Naruto's ear. Everyone else shouted "BYE SAKURA!"

She and Naruto walked untill they reached the quad. They saw Sasuke, Rock and Neji sitting on a bench. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" She waved. Sasuke jumped off the bench and gave Sakura a hug. ' Wow. Sasuke-kun is so strong.' Feeling his warmth and his biceps on her shoulders. 'Has he been working out?' While she was lost in her world, Sasuke was lost in his. 'Sakura has really gotten hotter over the summer. I hope she still has a crush on me.' She was lost in dream world for a minute until he let go of her and said " Hi Sakura. Sup' Naruto." Naruto smiled. "Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned in and hugged Sakura again."I need to ask you something Sakura." Sasuke said quietly. "Meet me under the bleachers over there at lunch. We need to talk." Sakura's eyes went bulgy. "Sure thing Sasuke-kun.

Neji crossed his arms. "What? No hello for me?" Rock Lee started to giggle. "Hi Neji. Hi Rock."

"So what classes do you guys have?" Rock, Naruto, and Neji pulled out a pink half-sheet of paper. "Ermm... Let me see. I got Honors Math, Honors Reading, Honors Home Ec, Honors History, anf finally Kickboxing." Rock was still looking at his paper. "Wow Rock, so many 'Honors' . Wait a minute! Home Ec? Lol! Hahaha." Neji blurted. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sweatdropped. Sasuke pulls out his paper. "Hmm. I have Algebra, Kickboxing, Poetry, History, and Karate." Naruto's eyes opened wide. "HEY! Those are the same classes I have! Cool!" Sakura pulls out her paper. "Hey. I have the same classes like you guys but instead of karate, I have P.E"  
'Wow Sasuke-kun has an intresting schedule. Hm. I have almost all the same classes as Sasuke and Naruto. I wonder he chose the same classes? I know Naruto would choose the same as me. He would copy if he forgets to do homework, which would be often. I don't really knows Sasuke-kun's excuse. Maybe he wants to be close to me. Or maybe he wants to copy instead. I don't really know.'

While she was blabbering in her mind, Neji went through telling what his schedule was. The bell rang. Every one went to their home rooms. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had the same home room.

"What? We have Mr. Gatica as our home room teacher?" (Mr. Gatica was their old teacher back in Kona Jr High) " Aww geez. Mr. Gay-tica talks too much and gives out too much home work. How are we gonna SURVIVE?"


End file.
